Burning Desire
by Ms Inferno
Summary: Mia lost her Father and her best friend. She is left alone, with no one to turn too. Can a trip to La Push change that forever, or just make things worse. Will Mia allow her self to let in, the one person who she hates the most. Or will her heart surrender to what it wants and needs?
1. The Beginning

**A/N : I Do Not own Twilight, Nor do i own any of the Characters mention within this story, only my own.. in the future.. maybe :)**

**The Beginning**

My father such a Wonderful man. He was selfless, brave, and my Hero. So why did the all forseeing gods decide, it was his time to die. I sat there in the Hospital listening to the machines beep. My dad was laying there, with tubes and needles in him. My father was Chief of Police, in Forks Washington. He was by far the best in the business, and everyone respected him.

Dr Cullen came in with his clip board, checking my fathers fluids. He was a hansom man, no older the 30. Sleek blonde hair, defined jaw line and pale white. I knew what he was, i was a close friend of the family. Alice was my best friend, as is Rose at times. They were vampires, bloodsuckers, the undead. Luckily for the people of Forks, they only drank animal blood. I was the only human in existence to know of there secret.

" You alright, Mia" He asked, jolting me from my thoughts.

" Yes Carlise I'm fine" I said, giving him a small weak smile.

I moved to forks almost a year ago now. I attended Forks High, at the start of the Semester. The relationship between me and my father was strained. My mother and he split, when i was only young. Her being as selfish as she is now decided to take me with her. Every summer though she allowed me to visit.

I cherished those moments, were i could escape. As i grew older, i lost contact with my father. Until a year ago, i barley spoke to him. My mother decided that she wanted to be alone with Phil. My mother started being a bitch to me when i turned 13. Her husband Phil was amazing, he cooked and cleaned.

Helped with homework, taught me to cook everything. My mother was to focused on, fashion and going out to fancy party's. Phil was a Elite baseball player, so he had the money. Shame he won't leave my mother, she doesn't deserve him. Ive told him many times before, and he just sighs.

" Well your fathers Organs are slowly failing Mia" He said in a sad tone. I looked at him and then looked at my father. I heard the door click as Carlisle left me alone.

" Hey dad, I know you can hear me i think" My dad slightly squeezed my hand. At that moment in time Billy Black rolled in. He was my fathers best friend. He and my father go back to when they were children. He lived down at La Push, the Indian Reservation. As he wheeled in he gave me a look, the same look he always does. Since i became friends with the Cullens, he's barley spoken to me. His son Jacob was a close friend of mine, he was the only one that spoke to me.

" The verdict" He asked in his gruff native voice.

" Organs are failing" I said flatly. He just nodded his head and sat next to my father. My father was out on duty, when he witnessed a Burglary. He jumped from his cruiser to stop them from running. Two men turned around and shot numerous of shots at him. That's how my father ended up here, in the Hospital.

" Im getting a drink, want one" I asked.

" Black Coffee please" He smiled slightly. As i left the room i sighed and made my way to the Vending machine.

* * *

Mia came out the room, not even noticing me. I heard her delicate voice sigh before she walked away. She looked so fragile and so unhappy. Mia stood there just staring at the machine.

" You know it would go alot quicker if you actually pressed the button" I said pressing black coffee. Mia looked at me and smiled slightly.

" Thanks i just kind of zoned out" She said, holding back her tears. With that she wrapped her arms around me and cried.

" It'll be okay, you'll still have me" I whispered. She nodded and pushed back from me. She wiped her eyes a little and sighed. She grabbed her drink and my dad's coffee.

" Stay with me" She asked. I nodded and followed her back into the room. My dad had been crying, but we didn't say anything. Ive known Mia all my life, she's my best friend. We used to date when she came down for the summer. But we both decided to end it due to the distance. Since then we've become close, which I Loved. Seeing her so fragile right now, broke my heart. Suddenly charlies machine started to beep extremly loud.

" Dr cullen" I yelled out the door.

I heard Jake call for Carlisle, within seconds he was there.

* * *

" Nurse" He called, and 2 nurses came in. He led us out the room and gave a apologetic smile. It seemed like forever waiting on these chairs. But in reality it had only been 30 minutes or so. Carlisle had offered to change my father, so he could live forever. I thought about it at first, but then he told me the cons of that choice. In the end i decided not to allow that to happen. The nurses came out and gave me a sad look. More minutes had passed, and then he stepped out.

" Im sorry Mia" He said. My whole world came crashing down. My father had died, my father was gone. Jake held onto me as my tears left my eyes. Billy had broken down, just has Harry Clearwater came round the corner.

" It's true then" He said, and billy nodded. Billy, Harry and my father every weekend without fail went fishing. I walked into his room and saw him covered in a sheet.

" Best not Mia, leave with a happy image" He said, and i nodded. I held my fathers, slightly cold hand. More tears started to spill as i gripped his hand tight.

" Dad you left me, you promised you would never and you did. I understand it wasn't your choice, but i know you'll be watching over me" With that i kissed the sheet were his head was and left the room. Jake was there waiting along with more people. Some i reconised, some i didn't. They let out what seemed like a growl, when Carlisle walked past.

" Ready to go" Jake said.

" Yes I have to call and arrange the funeral" I sniffed.

" Mia anyway we can help, let us know" Harry's wife sue said.

" If you could make some food, that would be great. If it's to much then please don't worry yourself" I said.

" Its no problem dear, Charlie was a great friend it would be a honour." With that i gave her a hug and made my way to my truck.

* * *

I don't know what's so special Mia. She's just a regular girl in forks. Sure i feel bad for the chick, Charlie was a great person. But her running with Vampires is the ultimate sin. When she told us about being friends with them, we warned her to stay away. But the stupid girl never listened. Sure she wasn't allowed to spill there secret but we knew.

" Mia is cut up bad" Sam had said. He is our Alpha of the Pack.

" Don't know how she can stand to be around them" Was all i said. She never liked us. Mia only spoke when spoken to, or when she made small conversation. Other than that she ignored us and kept her distance. Jake seemed a lot closer to phase, any day now. He had already built more muscle which he needed.

" Now's not the time paul" Our Alpha had said. I sighed a little and looked at Mia and Jake leave the building. They seemed so content just being friends.

" Thank you for driving me Jake" I said as we pulled up.

" No problems Mia" He said. He walked me to the door and walked me in the house. All the memories inside this house got to me. It seemed so big now, so empty. My eye's were stinging from all the crying.

" Want me to stay" Jake asked. I nodded and headed towards my room. I looked in Charlie's now empty room and closed the door. I pulled the mattress from under my bed out. Placed some sheets, and a pillow down for Jake. I left a blanket out just in case he got cold, but he was extremely hot. I grabbed my stuff and headed into the shower. I let the water hit me and sighed.

The hot water felt good against my skin. I lathered my hair with my shampoo and washed my body. I stepped out and looked in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and i looked a mess. I'm just a regular girl, with pale skin. I got that from my father, were as my mother could tan and look great. My blue eyes, were almost red from the crying. I started to comb my hair and brush my teeth. Once my PJ's were on i walked out the room and into my bed. Jake whistled at me which caused a pillow to hit his head.

" Thank you for staying Jake" I said.

" No problem Mia, like i said earlier you still have me" He then said. I held back some tears and cleared my throat.

" Don't leave me Jake, i don't think i could bare it" I whispered.

" Never im with you forever" He yawned. I layed there for a few hours thinking of everything that had happened. I was a 19 year old girl, having to plan her father's funeral. I didn't know were to begin, i would have to ask sue for her help. I closed my eye's trying to get to sleep. But more tears built up, in the end i cried my self to sleep.

* * *

" Were is Jake" billy had asked.

" Mia's" I said flatly. Billy nodded and headed into harry's house.

" Everything okay Paul" Sue asked. I just nodded and excused myself. I walked along the beach, kicking sand with my feet. I felt something seeing Jake and Mia that close. Maybe it was guilt, because he would be leaving her soon. Maybe its sadness because i know the feeling. Mia was already broken, this would break her more.

My mind drifted to my mother, who was no longer with me. I remember the day i phased and had to tell my best friend i couldn't see her no more. The look on Leah's face was almost unbearable. But a few months later she phased, and she understood. Before i knew it i was at Mia's house.

I climbed the tree and looked in her window. Jake was snoring like no tomorrow. I looked at Mia even sleeping she looked fragile. Dried tears stained her face, i almost felt bad for her. As harsh as that sounds, she's making a wrong choice. Vampires kill, and they will eventually end up killing her. I left and headed back to Sam's.

" Soon Jake, Very soon" I whispered and phased.

**Review and Tell me your thoughts. I'm working on another chapter as we speak. Ms Inferno**


	2. Funeral

**A/N : I Do Not own Twilight, Nor do i own any of the Characters mention within this story, only my own.. in the future.. maybe :)**

**Funeral**

Today was the day I would bury my father. Its had been a busy week for me. I had school a part time job and a funeral to plan. Thankfully Sue helped me out a lot. She took care of the flowers, and the food. I stood there thinking about the good memories I had with him.

**Flashback 13 years old**

_Today was the day I got to spend summer with my dad. The past years has not been that good between us. We barley spoke on the phone, or Email. He was always busy working, and I was busy with homework. But there is no way my dad would get out of this one. I arrived in Forks, great it's raining again. _

_I hope my summer would not be ruined by rain and more rain. That is one thing I hated about this town. Constant rain and terrible weather. I got my luggage and waited in the lobby. The doors opened, and in came my dad. He looked older, then what I remembered. Last time i saw my Father I just turned 9. _

_It felt weird spending every summer with him, and then stopping for four years. You see my mother would not allow me to see him, I had to vacation with her. My dad's face lit up when he saw me standing there. He rushed over to me and gave me a huge bear hug. I had him sniff a little and then clear his throat._

_" Mia it's good to see you baby girl" He said looking at me._

_" You too daddy" I said. He took my bags and we made our way to his cruiser. As soon as i sat in the front seat, everyone looked at me. We arrived at my dads, and i smiled. I got settled into my newly decorated room._

_" Mia can you come down here please" My dad called. I quickly ran down the stairs, and tripped on the bottom step. That is one thing about me I hated about me I was a Klutz._

_" Yes daddy" I said as I turned the corner._

_" SURPRISE" Everyone shouted. I wanted to scream and cry at the same time._

_" Mia" Came his voice._

_" Jacob" I said trying not to cry. Jacob was my best friend since birth. He came over and gave me a bone crunching hug._

_" I've missed you" He whispered into my ear. Billy then wheeled him self over to me. Billy was in a wheel chair._

_" Billy" I said jumping onto his lap. He was like a second father to me. He just smiled a little and then set me back on the floor._

_" Mia beach time" Jake's voice rang in my ears. Oh hell yes Ive been waiting four years for this. four long years to finally hit La Push beach._

**End Flashback**

Those were the good old times. Finally after five years I was back. I had many arguments with my mother about coming down. She would always say now and prevent me in any which way she could. And now a year on, close to my 19th birthday I am alone. The first few months here were very awkward for me. I had not seen my dad in five years. So much had changed, in that amount of time.

**Flash back**

_I had just arrived in forks. This was my permanent home now. I sure as hell hope i made the right choice. I could not bare to live with my mother anymore. I waited for my dad outside the airport and it began to rain._

_" Mia" Came a gruff voice. I turned around and came face to face with my dad. His hair alot greyer then before. He had more wrinkles and he looked worn out._

_" Dad" I said in an awkward way. I had not seem him in five years this was alien to me. I got into his cruiser just as the rain picked up. We arrived at the house, only thing that's changed is the windows. I climbed the stairs and into my room. Once again it had been decorated. A new queen size bed, and laptop were in the place of my old stuff. My dad left me alone to unpack all my things. I went downstairs and started to cook dinner. My father had nothing really special to make._

_" Ive enrolled you to Forks high, you start Monday" He said sitting at the table. Dinner that night was silent nothing was said. I did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen for the night. I went into my room to grab my shower stuff. I stood in the shower until the water ran cold._

_" Night Mia" Came my dad's voice from outside the door._

_" Night dad" I said back. As he left I could have sworn I heard him say love you. I sat on the window ledge and looked outside. The rain was falling down ever so slightly._

_" This is it Mia, this is what you wanted" I said to my self._

**End Flashback**

_I_ was drawn out my thoughts by a knock on the door.

" Mia honey you ready" Came sue's voice.

" Yes I'm ready" I said. I finished my hair and make up and left the bathroom.

" You look stunning dear" Sue said looking me up and down. I knew she must have been lying to me. I was just Mia. Plain long blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Only thing different was I wore heels and a fancy black outfit. I went down the stairs and braced myself for an impact. An impact that never happened which surprised me. Alice had been teaching me to walk in heels. Ive become more graceful since obtaining a pair.

**Flashback**

_" Come on dad its just Alice's house" I said arguing with my dad. There had been a few attacks in the area recently. Charlie was not allowing me to do anything._

_" I don't care Bella anything can happen" He said locking all the doors._

_" But daddy Alice is picking me up and driving me home in the morning" I said trying to sweeten the deal. This is the first argument ive had with him. With that being said the doorbell rang._

_" Hello" Came Alice's voice as she walked in. My dad had no problem with her walking in._

_" I can't Alice, dad won't let me" I said looking at him. He had a torn look on his face and then he sighed._

_" Fine" Was all he said before heading upstairs. We went to Alice's car and drove off._

_" My dad is so frustrating" I said. Alice just looked at me and shook her head._

_" Mia you're his only child, he just got you back. He doesn't want to lose you again. Anything can happen at any moment in time. We were at her place within a matter of minutes._

_" Now come with me, i have something fun planned" She said with an evil grin on her face. I let out a defeated tone as she dragged me inside. We went to her room and thats when i saw them. Heels, Black shiny peep toe heels._

_" No way Alice" I said backing away._

_" Oh yes" Came rose's voice as she shut the door behind me._

**End Flashback**

The car horn beeped and I jumped.

" You okay" came Jake's voice. I nodded and walked out to the car. It was still raining outside which made everything more gloomy. Jake opened the door for me and I climbed in. Jake got in the other side and held onto my hand. His hands were extremely warm today, considering the cold weather.

" You okay" I asked him

" Yes I am whats up" he said looking at me.

" Your extremely warm today" I said, looking down at his hand.

" I am fine Mia" Was all he said, kind of snapping at me. I looked out the window as we drove to the church. Jake remained quite for the rest of the journey. As we arrived i saw the mass of people making their way in. Steroids and his gang helped Billy in, by carrying his wheelchair.

I hissed as they looked my way. I let my self out the car and made my way inside. I was surprised at the turn out so many people. My head started to feel dizzy and everything went slow motion. I barely recall being called by someone as i made my way to the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and looked in the mirror. I sighed at the image staring back at me. Pull yourself together Mia its just a funeral. I quickly re did some of my make up and looked again. I looked semi decent now, and walked out the restroom. I was almost knocked to the floor by someone.

" Mia baby I'm so sorry" Came the voice of my mother. Phil was standing there is amusement.

" Mum get off me" I said pushing her off. Phil helped me up and welcomed me into a hug. At that point in time i let my tears spill. I could feel my mothers eyes bore into my back. I composed myself and looked at my mum. I gave her a hug but only for a brief moment.

**Flashback 13 years old**

_I had just arrived back in Phoenix. Phil and my mum was waiting outside the airport for me._

_" Mia" Came her voice as she walked towards me. I was happy to see my mum after a whole summer away. We made our way to the car, there new car i might add._

_" How was it" Phil asked._

_" It was great I got to see Jake and Billy and of course dad" I said with a smile on my face._

_" Don't see why you love it there, just green and rain" My mum then said._

_" Just because you did not like it, doesn't mean I have too" I said answering back. My mum turned around and looked at me i just ignored her. when we arrived home i went straight to my room to unpack my clothes. My mum came barging into my room and sat on the bed._

_" You should not have spoken to me like that" She said taking a sip of her wine._

_" Well it's true, i missed out almost four years" I whispered. She snapped her head towards me and smiled._

_" Well your father never made an effort"  
_

_" Actually he did just you kept it from me" I said slightly raising my voice. My mum stood up and walked towards my door. She knew I was right she looked behind and smiled a little._

_" Get over it" She said slamming my door shut. From then on my mother was nothing but a bitch to me.  
_

**End Flashback**

" Mia its time" Came Jake's voice. I walked in the doors and down the isle. Everyone looked at me and the whispers begun. I sat on the front row and the ceremony began.

**Review and tell me your thoughts. Ms Inferno**


	3. Funeral : Part II

**A/N : I Do Not own Twilight, Nor do i own any of the Characters mention within this story, only my own.. in the future.. maybe :)**

**Funeral: Part 2 **

_Previously _

_" Mia its time" Came Jake's voice. I walked in the doors and down the isle. Everyone looked at me and the whispers begun. I sat on the front row and the ceremony began. _

I sat there listening to the town talk about my father. How brave he was, how nice he was, friendly and the whole nine yards. Regardless of what had happened between me and my father. Strained relationship or not, he was still my hero.

" And now Mia will say a few words" Came the ministers voice. I stood up and straightened my skirt and walked up to the podium. I looked out to the mass of people infront of me.

* * *

**Paul POV **

My belly started to grumble. As much as I respected Charlie, I wish this thing would be over. I hated places like this reminds me of my mother. The minister called Mia to the stand to make a speech. The leech lover scrubbed up pretty good. She turned on the stand and looked out to everyone. She looked over at us and her eyes lingered a little. I could see the sadness in her eyes. She had the same look I did when my mum died. I looked away and tried to focus on something else. I drowned out what she was saying about Charlie. All I knew is that my stomach needed food.

**Mia POV **

" Today is a sad day for me and forks. Its lost its chief of Police Charlie Swan. I know he will never be forgotten. I came here a year ago, looking to rebuilt a relationship with my father. A relationship that should have never been broken. It started of strained, but grew into something more. He was my hero, he was my dad. He would want us to move on with our lives. So lets not sit and dwell and let's celebrate his life. Daddy I know your watching, I Love you" I said before breaking down.

Jake's arm were around me before I fell. He took my back to my seat and made sure I was okay. My dad's music began as steroids and his gang carried my dad's coffin outside. I slowly followed as we stood around the grave. I threw my rose on his casket and nodded. The coffin slowly was lowered into the ground. More tears escaped my eyes as I watched my father being buried. I looked over at Billy who was trying to hold it in.

When he was buried it was time to head back to my house. Sue had missed the funeral to work on the wake. We arrived at my house and walked into the back yard. Everything was set up just the way i had asked. Sue came up and hugged and kissed my forehead. Everyone grabbed a plate and was chatting about how good everything was.

" Mia swan" Came a guys voice. I turned around and was met buy some guy in a suit.

" I am Charles Olson, I'm your fathers attorney" Was all he said.

" Pleasure" I said leading him to the kitchen. As I sat down he pulled some papers and placed his glasses on. Right on cue my mother and Phil walked in. Jake soon followed and sat down next to me.

" I am sorry to intrude so soon but Charlie wanted me to read his will, if anything ever happened to him" He said in a sad voice.

" It's perfectly fine, I'd rather get this done now then later" I said with a smile

" Yes yes just get on with it" My mother had said. Jake started to shake a little, but I calmed him down.

" For Billy and Harry, I leave my fishing gear and fishing hut. For Sue Clearwater I leave my grandma's charm bracelet." He then handed me a letter, addressed to sue.

" As for my daughter Mia I leave everything to you" He then said. My mum spat her drink everywhere and looked at me.

" What exactly did he leave" I asked. My father never shared his finance's with me. So I was curious as to what my father had left me.

" He has left you the house, and everything inside the house. His car, and his life savings" He clarified.

" Here" He said handing me a Envelop with my name on it.

" And for Renee I leave nothing" Mr. Olson said as he took his glasses off. I looked at my mother, she started to turn red.

" There must be a mistake" She then said.

" No ma'am there isn't. Charlie was very careful with his choices"

" But he promised me, he promised when we got married that I would get his grandma's jewelry if anything happened" She shrieked.

" Renee honey you divorced him, that doesn't apply anymore" Phil said, trying to calm my mother down. Jake was shaking some more which started to scare me a little. I grabbed on to his hand trying to calm him down.

" I don't care why should Mia get everything and not me" she said looking at me. Then something clicked in my head. My mothers attitude, constantly asking how dad was doing. It all made sense to me now.

" Is that why you kept me away so YOU would get everything. Kept me away so he would forget about his daughter" I asked. My mum just looked at me and started to laugh.

" Why else would I Mia, his grandma's jewelry is worth thousands maybe more. You would not know what to do with it all" She spat at me. Tears threatened to spill as she said those words.

" Why mum he would never forget about his own daughter, daddy wasn't like that" I whispered looking down at the table.

" Because Charlie isn't your father," she cried out. My head snapped up looking at her. It took me a few minutes to register what she had said. Charlie was not my father, he wasn't my dad. Jake started to shake more now. Within an instant Sam was in the kitchen telling him to calm down. He pulled Jake out my kitchen and out the door.

" Jake, Jake I need you" I yelled out to him.

" Back of Mia he is no good for you" Paul then said. I turned to look at him with hatred in my eyes.

" No one asked you, did they" I spat at him.

" Whoa pussy cat calm down. Jake will not be around for a while so just leave him alone" He spat at me.

" I hate you Paul, get out my house NOW" I yelled. Everyone was watching the scene unfold.

" Just because you ain't his daughter, doesn't mean you can take it out on me" He said with a smug voice. This struck a nerve with me and I froze. Everyone slowly started to leave leaving me completely alone.

**Jake POV **

I was being dragged from Mia's by Sam.

" Get the hell of me" I yelled trying to get away.

" Jake please relax" Was all he said. We waited outside for Paul who was talking to Mia.

_" I hate you Paul, get out my house now" _I heard Mia yell at Paul. That's my Mia I thought.

_" Just because you ain't his daughter, doesn't mean you can take it out on me" _Paul then said in his smug voice. My body started to ache replaying the words he just spoke to her. Sam dragged me farther into the woods.

" Get off me" I yelled even louder. Paul came towards us and I jumped at him. I knocked him down and started to pound his face.

" What the hell, how can you speak to her like that" He knocked me off and more pain ripped through me.

" Why waste your time Jake, she's not even interested you" He spat at my face. I felt my skin shred from my body. I jumped at Paul again and this time I bit him. I heard a yelp, wait a yelp. I stood back and looked down at the ground. All I saw was Paws, big fluffy paws.

_" Jake relax" _Came sam's voice.

_" What the hell" _I had thought.

_" The legends are true Jake. You are one of us now, and always will be. We protect the humans from vampires. Welcome to the pack Brother" _Sam had said. This wasn't real this all had to be a dream.

_" I need to see Mia"_

"_ You cannot, you're to volatile right now. You could hurt her without notice" _Sam had said.

_" I could never hurt her" _

_" That was what I thought when it came to Emily"_ With that said he some how showed me his thoughts.

_" She must never know what we are, it must remain a secret"_ Paul then said. This was all too much to take in. I did the only thing I knew I could do and that was run. I ran and ran until I was outside Mia's house.

" Jake you cannot" Sam's voice boomed through my mind. I felt a pull to his voice and surrendered. I looked at the house and whimpered. Mia I am sorry, and with that I let out a howl.

**Mia POV **

I was all alone in the house. I looked around and slowly started to clean up. What Paul had said was all true. I was not charlies daughter, I didn't even feel right being in this house. Many thoughts were going through my mind. Why did she wait until now? Did Charlie know I wasn't his? My head started to throb a little. I made my way to the room and sat on my bed. I heard a howl outside and ran to my window. It was to dark for me to see anything. I made my way back to my bed and looked at the envelop. I slowly opened it and read the letter inside.

_My dear Mia, _

_If you're reading this then I am no long with you. From the moment i laid eyes on you, i loved you. Even though i knew you was not mine I still loved you like a daughter. I have left you with everything, everything I own. You truly was the best daughter, even though I saw you once a year. I Love you Mia, and always will. You will always be my baby girl. _

_Love Charlie x _

More tears flowed from my eyes. He knew I wasn't his, yet he still loved me. I layed down in my bed reading the letter again and again. I finally fell asleep with the letter in my hand.

**Next chapter will be up in a day or so. Review and tell me your thoughts. Ms Inferno**


	4. Confrontation

**A/N : I Do Not own Twilight, Nor do i own any of the Characters mention within this story, only my own.. in the future.. maybe :)**

**Confrontation **

It had been a week since I heard from Jake. I called him for a week straight and nothing. I got Billy a few times. He fed me the same bullshit answer. He has Mono and is sick. I sat there by the phone again calling Jake.

" What Mia" Came a voice I waited to hear.

" Jake, finally you picked up" I said with hope in every word.

" Yes because your calls are annoying me" He spat. I flinched from the phone a little. Everything was silent for a while.

" What is it you want" He then said.

" Just wanted to see if you was okay" I almost whispered.

" I am perfectly fine, I have to go Sam needs me" He said in a dry tone.

" Thought you hated him" I then said.

" I did, but things are different now" He spat again. My tears were flowing freely from my eyes now.

" Sorry to have bothered you, it won't happen again" I said with my voice cracking. I hanged up the phone and went to the bathroom. I splashed some water onto my face and sighed. I walked into my fathers room and opened the curtains. There was a Erie feeling being in his room.

I walked to his bed side table and smiled. There in a glass frame was a picture of me and him. We were at the beach and he was buried under the sand. I opened his draw and pulled out his wallet. He never took it to work with him. I opened it up and took his credit card. My father had left me everything time to get everything in order. I opened his closet and looked for my grandmothers box.

At the bottom was a small piece of string. I pulled the string to remove some wood. Inside the hole was a Jewelry box. I pulled it out and took it to my room. I set it on my dresser and just stared at it. I eventually opened it and looked inside. There was a small velvet bag with a Tag saying Sue. I took that out and placed it with her letter. I opened a few of the trays and my mouth dropped.

Inside was a collection of rings. Each ring with its own gem, Rubys, Diamonds, Sapphires. The next drawer contained necklace's. My grandmother was a lucky lady to have all this. I closed the box and placed it in my Underwear draw. My window then burst open, and there stood Jake.

" What do you want" I said walking passed him.

" I'm sorry, I wish I could explain but I can't" He said defeated. Jake had changed in the week that went by. He grew taller, and more muscular. His long hair was now cropped into spikes. He had some tribal tattoo on his right arm. He was one of them now.

" Is that it" I said. He looked at me with pain in his eyes.

" Think Mia, I know you can do it" He said almost pleading.

" think about what, how my best friend left me" I said slightly raising my voice.

" Think back to the stories you were told at the bonfires. That is all I can give you Mia please think" And with that he was gone. That night I lay in bed thinking of what he had said. I had been told many stories at the Bonfires.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I dragged my self out of bed and into the shower. Once freshened up I headed out to do my errands. I stopped at the bank with my dad's credit card.

" Mia" Came a woman voice. I turned around to see a women in a fancy clothes walk towards me.

" Yes" I said to her.

" Hi I'm Angela, follow me" She said. She led me to her office and motioned me to sit down.

" I presume your here to see what Charlie has left you" she then said. How did she know about that.

" Please do not be alarmed Mr. Olson called me. Told me you would be stopping by. Charlie was a great friend of mine" she said with a smile. She typed something on her computer and turned the screen.

" That is what is in his account" She said pointing to a large amount of numbers.

" And that is his savings" she said pointing to the next thing down. I did a double take on the screen. The savings had been building interest. His account, well his account held a huge amount of money.

" Charlie was always a good saver" She said with a smile. She took my fathers card and snapped it in half. A few minutes later she was back with another.

" The account is now yours" She said with a smile. I then sorted out my pin and signed some paperwork. I said my goodbyes and then headed to La Push. I pulled outside sue's house and took a deep breath. I knocked on the door and was met by Harry.

" Mia" Came his voice as he invited me in. I walked into the dining room were Billy and sue were sitting.

" Mia dear" Sue said, giving me a hug. She offered me a drink as she motioned me to sit down at the table.

" What brings you here" Billy then said.

" My dad" I said. Billy put his cup down and nodded for me to continue.

" As you know Charlie is not my father. He left a will and all three of you are involved. I then threw some keys to Billy and harry.

" It's my fathers fishing hut, he said it now belongs with both of you along with his fishing gear" Harry's eyes began to water and he coughed to hide it. Billy was just as bad and he wheeled himself into the living room.

" And Sue this is for you" I said handing her stuff over. She opened the envelope and started to read the letter. A small cry escaped her lips and she shakily opened the velvet bag. She carefully pulled out a silver charm bracelet. She then cuddled into harry as he handed me the letter.

_Dear Sue _

_I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. You looked after me when no one else would. If it wasn't for you I would be dead by now. Your food was greatly received every time you came over. Since Mia stopped coming down it's become lonely. I want to thank you sue for being there for me, when no else was. I would like you to have my Grandma's bracelet. You deserve it for the many years of looking after my sorry ass. Harry is lucky to have a woman as great as you. _

_Charlie _

My eyes watered slightly reading what my father had said. I looked at the bracelet and smiled, she did deserve something as beautiful as this. Diamond incrusted charms hung from its chain.

" Mia I cannot accept this" She said placing it back in the bag.

" Yes you can my father left it for you. You were a great friend to him when I wasn't around" I said with a smile.

" She is right sue, you deserve this for everything you do" He said kissing her cheek.

" I have to go, I have one more stop to make" I said. I said my goodbyes and headed towards my new car. My father had left me a 1970 Dodge Charger. It was powered by a 426 V8 Hemi. Which gave it 425 horsepower. I knew a little about cars, which my father loved about me.

I drove down to Jakes, a place I had missed. I walked to the door and knocked. No one answered so I let my self in. Down the hall I could hear his snoring. I opened his door and found him passed out on his bed. I looked out the window and saw Sam and his pack standing there. My blood boiled under my skin as I made my way over to them.

**Paul POV **

We started to make our way to Jakes. Jake had some how managed to weasel his way around at telling Mia. He didn't directly tell her so he didn't do anything wrong. But we had to make sure he did not say more to her. As we arrived we saw her walk into his house. I looked at the car she was driving and smiled. 1970 Dodge Charger such a classic.

" She is a beauty" I heard Embry say. We all nodded as we stared at her car. We then looked back at the door and she came towards us. She looked mad as she approached us.

" What did you do to him" she shouted at Sam.

" Calm down pussy cat, we did nothing" I said. She then looked at me and stepped towards me.

" I was not asking you pretty boy" she said.

" So you think I'm pretty" I said. She blushed slightly but then looked at Sam again.

" You know he doesn't tell me anything because he is scared of you" she seethed.

" Please he's no scared, he just cannot tell you" I said. I felt a slight sting to my face. I looked at Mia and she was clutching her hand. The bitch had slapped me around the face.

" Shut the hell up Paul I'm talking to Sam not you" she yelled now. I started to shake, no one fucking hits me. Especially not a fricking girl like her.

" Paul calm it now" Sam yelled. All I could think about was her slapping me. Everyone moved back as my skin shred along with my clothes. I went to lunge at her when something knocked me back. Jake was now in wolf form growling at me.

_" What the hell Paul you could have killed her" _

_" She fucking slapped me" _I spat at him. He tackled me again, but was drawn away by the sound of Mia's voice.

" Enough the both of you" Mia said. We both stopped and sat looking at her.

" This is the secret, so the legends are true" she said looking at sam

" Yes Mia they are very real" Mia nodded and then walked to Jake. She started to rub behind his ear which earned a small growl. She then walked over to me and did it to me.

" Beautiful" She whispered as she stroked my fur. She then walked away and looked at us both again. I looked into her eyes and time stood still. All I could see was her, everything holding me to this earth was with her. She now had my heart, she was my world.

" No" Jake whispered as he ran away. Holy fuck I just imprinted on the Leech lover

**Mia POV **

After stroking his fur I walked away. Paul was a beautiful silver and grey wolf. His eyes more silver then ever. Jake had a russet look about him. His brown eyes were his best feature on his body. I looked at them both trying to wrap my head around it all. They were fricking wolfs. Paul looked at me with an intense look. I wanted to look away but I couldn't his eyes held me in place. He was so beautiful I could not stop staring. I looked at Jake as he whimpered and ran away.

" Take her to Emily's " Sam then said.

" We will explain it all" Jared then said. I just nodded and walked passed Paul. He just stood there watching me walk away. My head started to hurt, too much to take in. Suddenly everything went black. I could hear faint whispers of peoples voices.

_" What happened" _Came a women's voice.

_" No clue, Paul find Jake"_ Came another.

_" No I will not leave her"_ I heard a voice say.

_" GO" _Someone yelled. I heard the door slam shut. I slipped into darkness once again.

**Review and tell me your thoughts. Working on the next chapter, will be up in a few days. Ms Inferno**


	5. Imprint

**A/N : I Do Not own Twilight, Nor do i own any of the Characters mention within this story, only my own.. in the future.. maybe :)**

**Imprint**

**Paul POV**

I shut the door and phased. Seeing Mia like this hurt me. I wanted to deny the imprint, but i couldn't. I was drawn the leech lover, like bee's to honey. She was perfect, down to her beauty mark on her lip. I sniffed the air, and caught Jakes scent. I slowed my pace a little, his scent was becoming stronger. I carried on walking before I knew it I was in a clearing. Jake was laying there whimpering slightly.

_" Jake, why the fuck did you run off" _I thought sitting next to him.

_" Because Ive lost her, Ive lost Mia to someone who hates her" _He spat at me. I hated what the imprint was doing to me. I'm supposed to hate her, but instead i love her.

_" I cannot help it Jake, I wish I never imprinted but I did_" I said. I felt a pang of pain in my chest. I should not be saying this about my imprint.

_" Paul you cannot deny it. Look at Sam he tried forever and look what it did" _Seeing Sam the way he was haunted us all.

_" Jake we need you, Mia needs you. She collapsed after you ran away" _I played Jake the image in my head. Jake sat up and looked directly at me. I could see the hurt in his face. He genuinely cared about Mia.

"_ You look after her Paul. She is my best friend and I will not have her hurt" _Jake warned me. He almost sounded like a Alpha. I hope one day Jake would step up to the mark. We started to run back towards La Push. Jake was trying his best to keep up with me. I was the fastest out the pack.

Leah gave me a run for my money, but I whipped her ass. We phased back as we reached Emily and Sam's. Just as we came out the bushes Leah came out the door. She smiled at me and then at Jake. Then she froze, staring at him. I looked at Jake and he had the same goofy look on his face.

" No way, did that just happen" I said. Leah and Jake were a double imprint.

" Good luck Jake you're going to need it" I said patting his back. Leah just looked at me and rolled her eyes. Leah walked over to Jake and just stood there.

" You hurt her Jake and I will hunt you down" Leah was still my best friend. But i knew she would be perfectly fine with Jake. I walked in the door to see Mia sitting at the table. She looked at me and then blushed a little. I smiled a little as she looked away and continued eating her muffin. Jake and Leah then came through the door holding hands.

" No way" Quil then said. Mia then stood up and walked to Jake. I let out a small growl as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

* * *

**Mia POV**

I heard the door open and in walked Paul. He was bare chested like he always is. I lingered a little longer then i should. He locked eyes with me, and smiled. I was like a deer caught in the headlights. I blushed and looked away. I started to focus on the muffin I was eating. Emily's cooking was incredible.

The door opened again and in walked Jake and Leah. They were holding hands and looked madly in love. " No way" Quil then said. I looked over and Jake smiled at me. I got up from my chair and hugged him. I missed his hugs they always made me feel safe. I heard a small growl come from Paul.

" Jake your back" I said almost silently.

" I said I would never leave you" I finally had my Jake back. I then looked at Leah and smiled a little.

" Your lucky to have someone Jake. He is my best friend look after him" I said. She just nodded and sat down at the table.

" Now that we are all here, we should explain" Sam then said. I then spent the next few hours listening to the pack talk. It was fascinating hearing the legends. They knew the Cullens, that is why the was so hostile towards me. All this time I thought it was because they did not like me.

" Okay now explain an imprint" I asked.

" Imprinting is when you find the one. You see her or him for the first time, and everything holding you to the earth belongs to them. You cannot deny the imprint no matter how hard you try. He or she will be anything you want them to be. A sister or brother, best friend, and eventually a lover" Sam said. He looked at Emily with so much love I envied them. I looked at Jake and Leah and smiled. Everyone was happy in the own little world.

" So why did you run away Jake" I asked, sipping my milk.

" I will let Paul explain" Was all he said. Paul then motioned me to follow him outside.

* * *

**Paul POV**

Many thoughts were going through my head. Mia sat there waiting for me to speak.

" I imprinted on you" I blurted out. " Jake ran away because he could not handle that it was I that imprinted on you" After a few minutes she stood up.

" So I have no choice but to love you" She then said.

" No of course not, I can be anything you want" I said desperate now.

" How could I be with someone that hates me" she whispered looking at into the forest.

" I do not hate you Mia, just I couldn't accept your choice in company" I said as calm as I could.

" And I suppose dogs are better then" She said sarcastically. I smiled a little as she said this.

" I'm not expecting you to accept the imprint. Let alone be my girlfriend. But at least allow me to be in your life as a friend or something" I pleaded.

" I want to try to get to know you before I make up my mind. Being some ones soul mate means I am bond to them, and they to me. But at least I get ti have a say" she said. Mia then took my hand and sighed a little.

" Let's be friends for now, and see what happens. I need to build a trust foundation with you is that okay" she then said. My heart did back flips hearing those words leave her mouth.

" of course Mia," I said with a goofy grin on my face.

" You hurt me Paul, on the saddest day of my life I just need to trust you" She whispered again. I then remembered what I had said to her. I felt the guilt wash over me, and almost crumbled at her feet.

" I am so sorry Mia, i did not mean what i said" I said, grabbing her hand. She looked down and smiled a little.

" Let's get back inside" She offered me her hand. I stood up and wrapped her into a hug. I felt her body relax, she fitted me perfectly. We spent the rest of the evening playing games and chatting. Mia and Leah seemed to hit off in an instant. Mia was telling us stories about Jake.

" I best get back guys, I got school in the AM" she said. She said her goodbyes and headed out the door. I ran after her trying to speak with her.

" Let me walk you to Jake's" I said. She just nodded and we walked in silent. It wasn't awkward it was almost perfect. When we got to her car she tossed me the keys.

" I'm to tired to drive" She yawned. I started to shake in happiness. Ive never driven a car like this before. I opened the door and started the engine. She purred like a baby kitten. Before i knew it, it had all come to an end.

We arrived back at her's all to soon. I looked over and she had fallen asleep. I silently shut the door after picking her up. Her front door was unlocked thankfully. I made my way to her room, sniffing the area around me. Just as the door opened she opened her eyes.

" Sorry" She whispered. I placed her on the bed and she took her jacket off.

" Its okay" I said with a smile.

" Stay the night, mattress is under the bed" She then said. She went into her closet and then the bathroom. Mia was allowing me to stay tonight. I wasn't going to complain anything right now was a bonus.

* * *

**Mia POV**

The shower felt good against my skin. Paul and Jake were werewolves. Paul had imprinted on me, and i was his soul mate. It was too much for me to take in all at once. Today had been eventful but incredible. I had my best friend back, who was now dating. The shower started to run cold, as i stepped out. I knew behind the door was Paul.

I got butterflies in my stomach thinking about it. I put my hair into a head towel and stood in front of the mirror. I put on my little cami PJ set. Silk top and silk bottoms. Alice had bought this a while back. Why was i making an effort for Paul, I wasn't even dating him. But the thrill of knowing someone as hot as Paul would be staring got me excited. I brushed my teeth and headed for the door.

I took a deep breath and walked out to my dresser. I heard a small growl escape Paul's lips as i walked passed him. I blushed a little and smiled on the inside. After brushing my hair i turned around and walked to my bed. I could feel Paul's eyes on me all the time. I didn't know what was happening but what ever it was it felt amazing.

**Review and tell me your thoughts. Ms Inferno**


	6. Getting to know Mia

**A/N : I Do Not own Twilight, Nor do i own any of the Characters mention within this story, only my own.. in the future.. maybe :)**

**Getting to know Mia **

**Sorry for the Re-Upload, I realized I had said Bella, when she is called Mia  
**

**Paul POV **

I woke up stretching and looking around the room. Mia was no were to be seen. Then images of last night appeared in my mind. That little silk number she had on drove me wild. I tried so hard to calm myself. Then the smell hit me, bacon. I quickly put my shorts on and headed downstairs.

Mia was there in the kitchen cooking. She had the radio on and wiggling her ass to the music. She started to hum as she was cracking the eggs. I silently made my way to the table and sat down. She looked beautiful standing there cooking. My mind started to wonder as she was wiggling. What I wouldn't do to be able to rip those shorts off. I groaned slightly which caused Mia to turn around. The blush that hit her cheeks, made me melt.

" How long have you been there for" She asked.

" Enough to see you wiggle your ass" I said smirking. She rolled her eyes and turned around. Usually Mia would argue back, but not this time. Did she know I was there, did she know she was teasing me. I was taken from my thoughts when a plate landed in front of me.

" Eat up" She said sitting down. I looked down and my stomach grumbled. Bacon, Eggs, Hash browns, and French toast. She poured me an orange juice and then began to eat. Within minutes my plate was empty, and I wanted more.

" Help your self " She said.

" I would but you would kill me if I did" I said smirking, eyeing her up and down. Her blush covered her cheeks again.

" Please you wouldn't be able to handle me" She said smirking back. Mia had grown a small back bone since being alone. Mia stood up and walked over to the sink. Just as she turned around I grabbed her. I then bent her over the counter. I grabbed her hair and pulled her back a little.

" Want to make bet little girl" I whispered in her ear. Her whole body shivered under my touch. So she liked it rough, my kind of lady. I slowly back away and then headed to the table. Mia was breathing heavy as she turned around.

" I'm going for a shower" She said composing her self.

" Is that a signal for me to join, since you just told me what you are doing" I said with mouthfuls of egg.

" Nope I can clean my self Paul" She said seductively in my ear. My inner wold growled as I held myself back. She shook her hips as she walked passed me. Was Mia enjoying this, teasing me so much. The imprint inside me was dieing to claim her. But the wolf in me wanted to do alot more to her.

But I respected her wishes and agreed with gain her trust. I heard the shower switch on. I quickly washed my dish and headed for her room. I stood by the shower door torturing myself. Just knowing that this door held me back from my naked imprint. I growled a little as I smelt her desire. I knew she liked me but she needed to trust me. The shower switched off and she stepped out. Now it's my turn to tease her a little. I removed my shorts and stood with my back to her. Her door opened as she made her way back to the room.

" Oh my" Came her voice. I turned around and stood there, fully naked. Mia started from my face and slowly made her way down. Her eye's widened looking at my man hood.

" See something you like" I said. She looked back up at me and cleared her throat.

" Is that all you have" She said with a smirk. I slowly got dressed and sat there on her bed. She grabbed her stuff and headed towards the bathroom. This would be a long day for the both of us. But today I would get to know Mia and gain her trust.

**Mia POV **

I closed the door behind me and slid down the door. It had been an eventful morning for me. First Paul being rough with me, which I loved. Then seeing him completely naked not that I minded. Paul looked dam sexy naked like that. I felt something for him, but I don't know what. All I could think about was the hatred he had towards me.

And now that he has imprinted he has to be kind to me. I wanted to trust and get to know Paul. Thinking about him made me feel weird, in a way. I hope Paul didn't hear me in the shower. Considering the situation I was in this morning, who could blame me. I stood up and headed to the mirror. I combed my tangled hair and sighed. I quickly got dressed and added a small bit of make up. I opened my door, and Paul was laying on my bed looking at my ceiling fan. He sat up and looked over at me and smiled.

" What do you want to do today" He asked and I looked at the clock.

" Duh I got school in a hour, so we could meet after" I said looking hopeful.

" Sure thing sugar, I will pick you up at 3:15" He said with a small smile. I walked downstairs and started putting my shoes on.

" What did you want to do after school" He asked as he grabbed my car keys.

" Go to the beach" I said. I had not been to the beach in a while.

" Sure thing" He said opening my car door. My car purred as it went down the street. I looked at Paul looking content driving. The strange emotion came over me again.

" Paul can I ask you something" I said as we turned into my school. He just looked at me and nodded.

" Does the Imprint make you like me, because before you hated me" I said. Paul's face almost looked hurt as I said that. He gripped the steering wheel and turned to face me.

" No the imprint just points me to my soul mate. Ive always had some feelings for you Mia. But I denied it everyday, until I imprinted. Then I saw things clearly and everything became one" He said parking my car. Paul had never spoken to me like this before. My heart jumped a little hearing those words. Even though he hated me, he liked me.

" See you later" I said as he opened my door. He wrapped into a hug and kissed my forehand. I didn't complain as he pulled back. He winked at me and got back into my car. Paul had best take care of my baby.

" Mia" Came Alice's voice. She came closer and scrunched her nose.

" You smell like dog" She said smiling slightly. She linked my arm as we walked into homeroom. There were a few whispers through out the day regarding Paul. Rose came and joined us looking perfect as ever. She had the looks of an angel. School went by incredibly fast. The final bell rang signaling for me to go home. I started to get butterflies thinking of seeing Paul.

Alice was walking out with me and rose, chatting about some shoes she got me. Alice could see the future, well almost. She can see it but nothing is set in stone. She was able to follow the latest trends in the stock markets and clothes. I looked at the car park looking for Paul. There was my baby and Paul standing there. I froze in place Lauren was there chatting with him. She flicked her hair and giggled pushing his arm. I felt something Ive never felt before, was it Envy.? I walked over and I could see Paul slowly starting to shake.

" Paul" I said and he turned to look at me. His shaking subsided as he smiled.

" Back of Lauren" I said warning her. She came closer to me and stood in my way.

" Make me swan, you haven't got your precious dad to protect you now" She said with a smirk. I felt the tears starting to sting my eye's. Before I knew what happened my fist connected with her nose. I heard a shriek and I looked down. Lauren was on the floor holding her nose.

There was whisper's and laughter all around us. Alice quickly ran to jasper and pulled him away. Jasper was still slightly weak to blood lust. But then again controlling his lust along with four others did not help. I whispered sorry as Alice nodded and drove off. I got into my car and Paul followed smirking.

" Thank you for saving me" He said smiling. I held my hand for the rest of the journey. It felt good punching her in the nose. Little bitch deserved everything she had coming to her. But her words stung. she may have been hurt physically, but I got hurt emotionally. We had arrived at the beach which could not come sooner. Paul helped me out the car and we made our way down the beach.

" You okay" Paul asked. I just nodded and continued to walk in silent. Paul took my hand and lead me towards the woods. He just gave me a look to trust him and up until this point I did.

" Close your eyes" He said. I closed them tight as he guided me.

" Open" He said. I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped. Paul had taken me to a small clearing. In the middle was a blanket. He walked me over and guided me to sit down. He had hundred's of fairy lights all over the place. He started to open a small basket and took food out.

" I want to get to know Mia" He said, pouring me some wine. I just looked at Paul and almost jumped on him. He had completely shocked me with his gesture. This is something I wouldn't picture Paul to do. I knew he must of had help from the pack and Emily. None the less I was completely and utterly happy at this point. He opened his beer and took a swig.

" Tell me about yourself, and in return I will tell you about me" He said. I took a sip of the wine and started to talk.

" Well I was born in Forks, on 24th September. My mother the divorced my father when I was only young. I lived in Phoenix Arizona until a year ago. My mother as you may already know is a bitch. But her husband Phil is an amazing man. He was more than a mum to me then she was. He taught me to cook, clean and everything in between. As you know I came here almost every summer to see my dad. But my mother soon stopped that from happening. I love to cook and love to read. I already know half the bullshit they are teaching me here. Ive had only one boyfriend, which I do not want to talk about" I said sipping more wine. Paul was just silent as he listened.

" Okay Mia no problem" He then said. I poured myself a second glass of wine and started to talk more.

" His name was Josh and he was everything to me, or so I thought"

_**Flashback **_

_" Mia Josh is here" My mother called. I could hear him talk to my mum and Phil downstairs. I looked at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath. This is it Mia, this is the moment you've been waiting for. Me and josh had been dating almost a year now. He was my everything and I was his. I slowly went downstairs trying not to trip in my heels. Tonight was my prom, the night I would lose everything to Josh. Josh looked handsome in his Tux. _

_" Beautiful" He said, placing the corsage on my wrist. After pictures and my mother crying we left. Josh drove us all the way there. _

_" You ready" He said and I nodded. The hall was packed with dancing couples. Josh and I were having a blast. He truly was something amazing. Tall, Blonde hair, blue eyes and he was mine. Then the music stopped at our principal climbed the stage. _

_" And now your prom King and Queen" He said opening the gold envelop _

_" Mia swan and Josh Stevens" He said. I almost blushed as he dragged me to the stage. All the girls whispered as i walked passed them. We got our crowns and took the floor for our dance. This night was perfect to me. I could see his friends in the corner smiling over at us. _

_" You ready" He said as the prom died down. We drove back to his place, and then it hit me. In a matter of minutes I would no longer be a virgin. I started to panic a little, is this what i really wanted. I then looked at josh and smiled, I loved him. He took me inside and into his bedroom. He sat me on the bed and then it hit me again. I was not ready for this, I did not want this. But I loved him that was more then enough. _

_" Ive been waiting for this day for months now" He said. He sat next to me and took my hand. _

_" Josh i can't I love you, but I'm not ready" I said. He just looked at me and his expression changed. _

_" You mean I stayed in this bet for nothing" He spat at my face. My eyes filled with tears, and he realized what he had said. _

_" Mia" He said walking towards me as I got up. I walked out his room and towards the door. This had all been a lie, he never loved me. He only wanted me for one thing. He pretended to love me, he was supposed to be my everything. _

_" Well I hope the bet was worth it" I said before I called Phil. Within minutes he was there, holding me. _

_" It was a Lie, I was just a bet to him" I cried. He took me home and sat me in the living room. I could hear him explain everything to my mum. Liked she cared anyway, she just shrugged and headed for her room. I was 17 and heartbroken and not even my mother could be there. Phil bought me in a hot chocolate and sat down beside me. _

_" Your better of without him Mia. Your a beautiful young women and you will find Mr. right someday" He said kissing my head. He then left me alone and headed towards his bedroom. I headed for mine and closed the door. I slipped from my dressed and put on my PJ's. I climbed into bed and cried myself to sleep. _

_**End Flashback **_

I didn't realize I was crying until Paul had his arms wrapped around me.

" He was my everything" I whispered into his chest.

" His loss not yours" Was all he said.

" That is why I am having trouble accepting someone living me" I whispered again. He just held me tighter and let me cry.

" Anything else" He asked. I just nodded and took a deep sigh. I then continued telling him everything about me. By the end of it I was laughing, remembering all the dumb stuff me and Jake did. I looked over at Paul as he smiled contently at me. My heart started to ache a little just watching him.

I know this must be killing him not being able to have me. But right now he was being a great friend. I was slowly starting to accept and trust him. I was to busy talking to notice the fairy lights had been switched on. The place was almost magical to look at. Paul served me my food and smiled.

" Eat up while I tell you about me" He said. He opened another beer and sat a little closer to me.

" I hope your ready Mia" He said and I nodded.

**Next chapter will be up in a day or 2. Reveiw and tell me your thoughts. Ms Inferno**


	7. Getting to know Paul

**A/N : I Do Not own Twilight, Nor do i own any of the Characters mention within this story, only my own.. in the future.. maybe :)**

**Getting to know Paul**

**Paul POV **

We finished up eating our food. I opened another beer and took a deep breath.

" Well my name is Paul McDonald. I was born in La Push, Washington. My father was a coward of a man, and my mother was an angel. Her death happened when I was ten years old" I coughed and turned away quick. I could see Mia listening to every word I was saying.

" I'm sorry to hear Paul" She said holding my hand.

" I remember like it was yesterday" I said taking a swig of my beer.

_**Flashback**_

_**Paul : Aged 10**_

_Today was my mum's birthday. I sat there in class looking at the clock. Mr. Anderson was going to drive me to the store. Finally the bell rang and I made my way to my locker._

_" You ready" Came Leo's voice. Leo Anderson was my best friend. I just nodded and we walked out into the parking lot._

_" Hello Sir" I said, getting into the back seat. He just smiled and drive off. We stopped at the flower store. I already had flowers on order, all I had to do was pay._

_" I'm here to collect flowers for my mum, Mrs. McDonald" I said. The women smiled and left the room. A few minutes later she came back with her flowers. Pink rose's were my mums favorite flowers. I paid and left to go to the chocolate store. I had saved up for months to be able to get my mum her gifts. Every year I made a card and that was all. This year I wanted to give her something special. I picked up her chocolates and smiled. My mum was going to love her gifts. _

_" Thank you sir for everything" I said as we got round the corner. I saw flashing lights outside my house. As we pulled closer I saw a Ambulance and Police cars. I started to panic slightly, what the hell was going on. We got out the car and i ran to the front door._

_" Excuse me you cannot go in there" Came a cops voice._

_" He lives here" Came Leos voice. I walked into the house with the gifts. I went into the kitchen and dropped everything on the floor. The rose's landed in blood as did the chocolates. On the floor was my mother. _

_" What happened" I said. My father just looked up at me. He had her blood on his hands, and he looked guilty. _

_" Paul your mother is dead, we tried everything we could but couldn't save her in time" Came the paramedic's voice. He was putting away his equipment and sighed._

_" Paul" Came my fathers voice. I hated my father with everything I had. Every night i could here him beating my mother. Dead beat of a drunk is all he was to me._

_" Don't dad, you did this" I said. Tears finally escaped my eyes and I could not stop._

_" Paul" Came Charlie's voice. I ran to him and just cried into his jacket. Charlie was a well respected officer around these parts. He was best friends with Billy and harry._

_" Paul don't you dare say a word kid, or I will find you" My father said, as he was being led away. Charlie raised an eye brow at me and took my to the station. I poured everything out to him, the beatings, the arguments, everything. _

_By the time I was done Charlie looked pissed. He had always shown a small interest in my mum. Sue Clearwater then came into the office. I moved in with her until everything was settled. That is were i met her daughter Leah and we became great friends._

_**End Flashback**_

I looked over at Mia who was crying. I didn't realize I was crying too.

" Oh Paul that's so sad" She said wiping away her tears. I took another swig of my beer and continued.

" When I was 19 I bumped into my father again"

_**Flashback**_

_" Thank you" I said leaving the store. Today was my mothers birthday. Today I was placing fresh flowers on her grave. The rain slowly started to come down as I left the store. I jumped into my beat up truck. Luckily I knew a little about cars, so I was able to keep it alive. Harry had helped me pay for my truck. _

_I moved out the Clearwater's 2 years ago. I had saved up enough money from my job and bought my own place. Harry and Billy helped me out a little which I was thankful for. My mother was part of the tribal council and was well respected. Once everyone had heard what had happened, the support came in. _

_I arrived at the graveyard. Harry and Billy were already there. Sam Uley was there as well. I gave me a look, what the fuck was his problem. I walked up and cleared away the old flowers. No one came to the grave as much, other then me._

_" Paul" Billy had said. His son Jake suddenly came up behind him._

_" Jake" I said and he nodded. I placed the flowers down and then smiled._

_" I know you are watching me mother, I love you and miss you" I whispered. Someone cleared their throat behind me. We turned around and I came face to face with my father._

_" What are you doing here" I said. My body started to shake. I was angry and I wanted to cry at the same time._

_" I told you not to say a word, or I would find you" He spat. My body shook more and it started to hurt. Sam came and grabbed my shoulder._

_" Paul calm down" He said. I pulled away as my father stepped closer. I jumped towards him and my skin shred from my bones. I had my father pinned down to the ground._

_" Impossible" Came my fathers voice._

_**" Got you now Asshole"** I said. But it came out as a loud growl._

_**" Paul you could kill him, calm down now"** Came Sam's voice. I felt him inside my head, how the fuck was he inside my head._

_**" Look down"** Was all he said. I looked down and saw paws. To gigantic fluffy paws. I stepped back and looked around me. Beside me stood a black wolf, and I gulped._

_**" Sam"** I said and he nodded. Billy and Harry sat there smiling. I looked at my father and he just stood there. Something was ticking inside his head. Then his eyes narrowed as he looked at me._

_" This is why I beat your mother. She wanted to tell you the secret, but I wasn't allowing it. Your more powerful then me Paul, I was not going to allow that to happen" He said grinning. The anger came over again and all I saw was red._

_" Paul no" Came Harry and Billy's voice. I lunged for my father and snapped at his face. His body went limp as I backed away._

_" Fuck" Was all I said before I blacked out_

_**End Flashback**_

" I had killed my own father. With just one bite I had killed him. Billy and Harry enlisted the help of Carlisle. They were able to cover the whole thing up. When I woke up a few days later I was told everything. Its was a complete mind blow I tell you that much. Sam made me his beta due to my speed and strength. I guess you could say my Mother's death fuels me" I said. Mia was laying there head in her palms.

" Wow" Was all she said. I just nodded and smiled a little.

" Then through out the year we gained more members, Jake being the final one" I said. Mia moved closer to me and wrapped her tiny arms around me.

" Thank you Paul for opening up to me" She said. " I feel like Ive gotten to know you alot more. No one should have to go through what you went through. But I will be here for you Paul" She said. My heart started beating a 100 miles a hour. Mia was going to continue to be in my life. She pulled away and then shivered a little.

" You cold" I asked and she nodded. We packed away the stuff and started to head back. I placed my arm around her and she cuddled into me. One advantage of being a wolf was my heat. We got into her car and I drove her home.

" You staying again" She said.

" No I can't I have patrol in a hour" I said. She just nodded as I walked her to the door.

" Thank you for tonight Paul, it was truly amazing" She said blushing a little. I pulled her into a hug and she gladly hugged me back. She pulled away and gazed into my eyes.

" Wow your eyes shine a brighter silver in the moonlight" She blushed again and looked away. She went to unlock her door and i flipped her around. I crashed my lips to hers, hoping she would return the kiss. I was shocked when she did. She wrapped her arm's around my neck and deepened the kiss. We pulled away to gain some air and she smiled.

" Night Paul" She said smiling. I just stood there like a goof. My imprint had just kissed me with so much passion it hurt. I felt the burning desire to claim her and mark her. I turned away and started to make my way to the woods.

" Hey Paul, best kiss of my life" She giggled and closed her window. I phased and ran back to my house. I quickly had a shower and headed out the door.

_" How'd it go"_ Leah's voice came.

_" Really good"_ I said. Leah then gagged a little as I shut my mind off from her.

_" Shit sorry Lee"_ I said. She just nudged my side and went into the bushes.

_" Okay Paul run the north perimeter, Jake has the south" _Sam said. I nodded and started my patrol. All I could think about was Mia. Her blush, her lips, her kiss her everything. I knew it was only a matter of time before Mia would be mine. She was slowly starting to soften to the idea of trusting me. Tomorrow I was going to meet her again outside the school. Tomorrow was the bonfire and I wanted Mia to come. I picked up on a scent I was unfamiliar with.

_" Jake I got something"_

_" I smell it, last one there is a pussy" _Jake said. I loved a good challenge when it came to hunting. I thought about my mother and pushed my self harder and faster.

_" Okay Pussy your on" _I said which earned a small growl. I could see Jake pushing him self harder. He was no match for me. This was going to be a long night I could feel it.

**Review and tell me your thoughts. Ms Inferno**


	8. Unexpected Encounter

**A/N : I Do Not own Twilight, Nor do i own any of the Characters mention within this story, only my own.. in the future.. maybe :)**

**Unexpected Encounter**

_"Were getting closer Paul"_ Jake said. I was a few yards in front pushing myself to the limit. Another smell hit my nose, this one Familiar.

_" Is that a Cullen"_ Jake then said. I nodded my head and carried on running. Out of all the vampires, the Cullens had there own smell. Maybe it was the animal blood they drank who knows. The smell became stronger as we reached the treaty line.

_" Paul we mean no harm" _Came his voice.

_" Get out of my head leech" _I all but barked. I heard him chuckle as we came to the line. I phased back to human and made my way over. Jake stayed by my side, to keep links with the pack.

" Evening Paul" Came Carlisle's voice.

" What do we owe the pleasure" I asked. Suddenly they moved out the way. The unknown smell came towards me. Jake stood up tall and growled warning the Vampire.

" Jake relax" Came it's voice. The gruff voice sounded familiar.

" Who are you" I asked. He stepped closer into the light and I froze. Jake shifted next to me he did not care who saw his manhood. He stepped closer to the line and looked at the vamp wide eyed.

" Charlie" He whispered.

* * *

**Mia PoV **

I can't believe I kissed Paul. After everything I swore I kissed him. Tonight had been wonderful. I amazing dinner, great conversation ended with a great kiss. I felt I knew Paul a little better. My chest started to hurt as I thought back to his mother. He truly understood what it meant to lose someone. I heard a howl in the distance and smiled. I stood in the shower thinking back to the kiss.

My heart started to ache thinking about Paul. I was slowly starting to fall in love with him, and fast. I'm glad Paul explained the imprint. I had the choice of what I wanted from him. I thought of him as a friend. Then after tonight, he truly means more to me. I stepped out the shower and got changed. I layed in bed looking up at my ceiling. Was I ready to allow myself to become his love. Was Paul the man I was truly destined to be with. Fate had foreseen this happening, who are we to let them fail.

I woke up to the sound of birds at my window. I looked out and the sun was actually shining today. I quickly had a wash and got dressed. Today was the day to wear no jacket. Since Ive been here there had been a few hot days. I opened my window to feel the heat, it was perfect. I looked into my bottom draw at my summer outfit. I pulled on my booty shorts, and tank top.

Alice had bought these for me the moment I had arrived. She saw me in them, and said I looked great. Usually I was shy to wear this kind of thing. In phoenix this is what my wardrobe mainly consisted off. In forks everyone would look at you, or think your a whore. I smiled thinking of Jess and Lauren. I put on my flats and grabbed my bag. I ate my pop tart on the way to school. I knew there would be no Paul until after school. I pulled into the parking lot and sighed. I got out my car and headed for the doors.

I walked passed Lauren and Jess and almost laughed. They truly did look like hookers in there outfits. The day went by extremely slow for my liking. There was no Cullens today, due to the sun being out. I stared at the clock waiting for the final bell to ring. I started to get butterflies knowing in a few simple minutes I would see Paul.

**Paul PoV **

What a night, what a fricking night. I stood in the shower almost with a migraine. Charlie was alive and a fricking vampire. Charlie begged us not to tell Mia until it was time. Sam had discussed with the Elders to let him across the line. Tonight was the night Mia would meet her father again. I hoped out the shower and headed towards Forks. The butterflies assaulted my stomach walking towards the school.

" Yo Paul wait up" Came Seth's voice. Seth was a close friend of mine, just as close and Leah was.

" What's up man" I said pounding his fist.

" Nothing much you need some company" He said and I nodded.

" You heard didn't you" I said.

" Yeah how do you think Mia will react" He then said.

" I hope good" I said. The bell had just rang as we Arrived at the school. Me and Seth went and stood by Mia's car.

" Incredible" Seth whistled looking around the car. Suddenly a bunch of people came from the school doors. Girls dressed in next to nothing, guys in just shorts. The girls were swooning over the guys, and guys drooling over the girls. Usually girls in skimpy outfits got me going but now, now there nothing. Then my nose was assaulted with Mia's scent. I turned around and saw Mia walk towards us. She waved and smiled at as both.

" Mia baby" Came some guys voice. Mia looked around and rolled her eyes.

" Tyler leave me alone" I heard her say. Tyler wasn't getting the hint. He put his arms around her, which earned a growl from me. Seth was by my side in an instant.

" Paul not here" He said and I nodded.

" Mia baby" I said as she approached me. I leaned in and kissed her ever so slowly. I could hear her heartbeat pick up speed as she returned the kiss.

" And who are you" Tyler then said.

" I'm her boyfriend Paul" Was all I said. Mia cuddled into me and he just looked at us both. He grunted and walked away towards his truck.

" Thank you" She whispered. I just shrugged and opened her car door.

" So bonfire tonight" Seth then said. Seth and Mia were talking about what food she was going to cook. Seth was always close to Mia. We pulled up to Mia's place and I shut down the engine.

" You boys hungry" She said. We both nodded and followed her inside. Seth went and sat down turning on the TV. I could hear Mia shuffle around the kitchen.

" Need help" I asked.

" Nope sit down and relax I will call you when food is done" She said shooing me out the kitchen. She bought in two beers and a mountain of sandwich's.

" That's all you get for now, unless you want the bonfire food now" She chuckled. She then returned to the kitchen. She silently hummed to her self as she was doing a million things at once. I sat there staring at her. Her movement in the kitchen was almost graceful. She looked peaceful as she was cooking.

" Yo Paul eat some before they go" Seth said mouth full of food. I looked down and took a few sandwich's. I sat back and stared at the TV. Mia was getting a shock tonight. The one thing she didn't want, has happened. She would either be happy or angry, maybe even both. But whatever it is she was going to feel I was going to be there.

_**Mia PoV **_

Thinking about school made me smile a little. Paul could sense I needed help, and help is what he gave me. I knew I would be the talk of the school come Monday. The kissed was more then welcomed on my side. I sat stood there preparing the salad as the Lasagna cooked. The phone started to ring bringing me out my thoughts.

" Hello"

_**" Hey Mia its Emily is Seth there" **_

" Yes him and Paul are stuffing there faces" This earned a chuckle from Emily.

_**" Okay well Sam needs him. Oh before I forget you brining anything" **_

" Yes Ive made a very large salad, and Lasagna"

_**" Oh you will be loved forever I tell you that now, see you tonight" **_

" Yes you will, bye Emily" With that she hung up.

" Seth Sam needs you for something" I said. Seth stood up and grabbed as many sandwiches as he could. He gave me a goofy grin and headed out the door. Paul then bought the plate in and placed it in the sink.

" Smell's amazing" He said, as I took the food out the oven.

" Okay I'm heading for a shower, then we can leave" I said. He just nodded I could feel him stare at me, as I climbed the stairs. Being away from him pained me a little. When I was around him I felt complete in a way. I should not be feeling like this, especially not with him. But my body was telling me different. My body wanted him, but my mind was scared. I shook my head as the shower hit my skin. I almost moaned as the water ran cold. Charlie would hate when the water ran cold. He always made his little jokes about me bathing in the sink. I went into my room and looked at my closet. Tonight was Bonfire night, how does one dress for that.

Its too cold for a dress, but to warm for a sweater. I settled on some black leggings and a tank top. I placed on my flats and looked in the mirror. I added some make up and put my hair in a ponytail. I didn't need a sweater if things got cold. Paul was my own personal heater. Just thinking of him made my heart flutter. This must be killing him not knowing what I wanted. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _Okay heart I'm listening_ I thought to my self. I thought of Paul and my heart beat faster. My heart was telling me to let him in. My heart was telling me to give into the burning desire that is Paul. I needed Paul just as much as he needed me. I opened my eyes and smiled a little.

**Sorry for the Delay. Have been really busy the past week. But there will be more updates, on a regular basis. Review and tell me your thoughts. Ms Inferno**


	9. Bonfire Surprises

**A/N : I Do Not own Twilight, Nor do i own any of the Characters mention within this story, only my own.. in the future.. maybe :)**

**Bonfire Surprises  
**

**Paul PoV**

I sat there staring at the food. Mia had just made my favorite dish. Even though she didn't know it, she still made it. The shower stopped and I heard her bedroom door close. The temptation was killing me to go upstairs. But I would stay true to my word, and not rush anything. Minutes went by as I sat there waiting for her.

" Ready" Came her voice. I turned around and my jaw dropped. Infront of me stood an angel of pure beauty. I cleared my throat and smiled at Mia.

" Well then little lady, let's go" I said taking her hand. She slapped me away and pointed at the food.

" How is one to carry food and hold your hand" she said with a small smile. I grabbed the two full dishes of Lasagna and she carried the Salad. She placed everything in the back of her car and threw me the keys. Mia was comfortable allowing me to drive her car. I decided to drive a little slower to La Push. Mia looked content just sitting staring out the window. So many emotions were running through me about tonight. But as my mother would say One step at a time.

* * *

**Mia PoV **

I sat there and looked out the window. My mind was racing a 100 miles per hour. Tonight was the night I would finally tell Paul how I felt. I looked at Paul as we turned down towards the beach. His face held so many emotions, I just wanted him to tell me. Usually I can read people like an open book, but Paul was closed. He was by my side in an instant helping me out the car.

" Why thank you kind sir" I said.

" Your welcome M'lady" He said bowing down to me. I couldn't help the laughter escaping my lips. One thing I loved about Paul was he knew how to make me laugh. He grabbed the food and the Salad and started walking towards the beach.

" Hey Mia" Came Leah's voice. She came over to me and gave me a cuddle. Leah and I have grown closer since she Imprinted on Jake. She was almost like a sister to me.

" Hope you like Lasagna" I said as she linked my arm.

" Yes I do but Paul is the one who Loves it the most" She said with a small smile.

" Really" I asked shocked. This is one thing he failed to mention to me.

" Yeah, but since his mom died he never really cooked or ate it" She said in a sad tone. Oh no Paul was going to hate me for this. I had made the one thing that he didn't want no more. But then again how was I supposed to know, if he did not tell me. The fire was already going as we arrived at the drift wood chairs.

Paul was sitting there with a beer in his hand talking to Jake. They were in deep conversation, before they looked over. Paul was at my side in an instant and handed me a beer. Harry and Billy eventually joined us. They had a look on there face of pure excitement. Billy then begun talking of the legends. Growing up on the legends was the best. Never did I think they would be real.

" You okay" Paul asked as I shivered a little. He pulled me between his legs and wrapped his arms around me. I sank into his chest and sighed in content. This is where I am meant to be. This is where I belong and wanted to be. I took another sip of my beer and stood up. Its was now or never. With a little bit of beer in me I got the confidence to talk.

" Paul can we talk" I said offering my hand. The pack began to whisper as we walked away. We walked to the cliffs out of ear shot.

* * *

**Paul PoV **

Mia sat there staring of into the distance. Her heart was thumping loud and fast. She looked like she was going to be sick. She turned my way and took a deep breath.

" Paul Ive been thinking for a while now" She started. She gave me a small smile trying to read the expression on my face. " We have been friends now for a while. We spoke and you've showed me that I can trust you. Ive had so many thoughts running through my mind about how I was going to do this. I guess what I'm trying to say is.. I like you and I like you alot. The past couple of days have made me realize that. I don't know what it is feel when I am away from you, but it hurts. I closed my eyes in the shower and listened to what my heart wanted, and it wanted you. I am ready to accept the imprint, if you'll have me."

She downed her beer and then just looked away. My mind was trying to process everything she had said. Mia wanted me, she wanted to be with me. She accepted the Imprint, she feels what I feel. After a few minutes of silence she looked at me again this time confused. Oh shit I hadn't answered her yet.

* * *

**Mia PoV **

There I said it, I finally told him. I looked back round looking at his expression. I saw he was trying to process what I had said. Then I started to panic what if he did not want me now. I was about to speak but he put his hand up.

" So you're accepting the imprint" He then asked me, and I nodded. He then smiled and captured his lips with mine. This was not like any other kiss we have shared. This was passionate and loving. The emotion behind it made me float on cloud 9. He pulled away and I felt empty, I needed more.

" Mia baby you don't know how happy I am to here that. Ive been waiting for so long to ask you this. Will you be my girlfriend" He asked. My heart started to flip in my chest. I answered him with another kiss. This one rough and needy to answer his question. He pulled away and smiled a little.

" I take that as a yes then" He said, and I nodded. We sat their just staring into each others eyes. We were taken out of our bubble by Seth.

" Sorry to disturb but Mia you have a visitor" Seth said smiling. I looked at Paul who was also smiling.

" Paul what do you know" I asked and he continued to smile.

" Oh just a little something we ran into last night, but that is all I'm saying" He said in a cryptic kind of voice. We made our way to the beach, there sat someone I did not know. Harry and Billy were crying slightly as was Sue. I approached closer my heart beating again.

" Mia" Came its voice. I recognized the voice, but could not place it. The gruff voice sounded like musical wind chimes. I just stood there trying to figure out who the heck it was. Paul walked over and whispered something in his ear. Suddenly the figure stood up and turned around.

The beer fell from my hands and I almost screamed. My father was standing infront of me. He was supposed to be dead not standing there staring at me. This couldn't be happening not now, not tonight. Everything started to go black and the last thing I remember was hearing Paul shout my name.

* * *

**Charlie PoV **

Staring at my baby girl made me want to cry. Ive missed her so much all I wanted to do was hold her. She was my princess and it killed me to be away from her. Carlisle said it would be difficult for me. But with the training Ive been doing, I am perfectly able to be around her. I saw her body go limp and she fell to the ground.

" Mia" Paul shouted as he rushed to her side. He cradled her and picked her up bridal style.

" Emily's" Was all he said. Harry came up beside me and patted my shoulder.

" Good to have you back" He said as we walked to Emily's. Approaching the door I could hear my baby sob.

_" Paul this can't be real" _

"_ It is sweet heart, me and Jake ran into him last night. We wanted to tell you but he wanted to be the one. It killed not being able to tell my imprint, but it wasn't my place"_

_" I know baby this is not what I wanted for him though. I told Carlisle that and he didn't listen" _

_" But did you stop to think that maybe this is what he wanted"_

_" No I didn't, But he's back now right"_

_" Yes baby and he has been dyeing to speak with you"_ Mia then let out a small chuckle at his remark. Sam pushed me forward. I knocked on the door and Paul answered and nodded. He left me alone with Mia and I froze.

* * *

**Mia PoV **

Paul had left me alone with my father. He just stood there looking at me. His eyes golden as the sun, and skin white as the snow. He looked different he didn't look like the Charlie I knew.

" Daddy" I said, and he nodded. I slowly walked over and took his hand in mine. It sent chill's down my spine. He was cold and hard, just like the Cullens.

" Why" Was all I whispered. He cleared his throat and motioned me to sit down.

" When I was laying there, Carlisle approached me. He told me what he was at first I thought the drugs were to strong" He said as he chuckled slightly. Hearing him laugh like that bought back great memories. " He asked if I wanted to become a Vampire. He explained the Pro's and con's to the situation. He told me that you did not want his for me. But I needed to live, I had to be there for you. So Ive been living there and training" He said with a small smile. Before I processed what I was doing, I jumped on his lap.

" Oh daddy" I said crying again. He wrapped his arm around me and let me cry. After crying for what seems forever I yawned.

" You need sleep baby girl" He said looking at me. On queue Paul walked in and came to my side.

" Were are you staying" I asked. He looked at me and then smiled.

" Cullen's my mate is there" He said looking away. If my father could blush, he would be right now. My dad had a mate which mean's he has found his soul mate. I said my goodbyes and headed for my car. Paul drove me home and carried me to my bed. He left me alone to get changed into my sweats and tank top. When I left the bathroom he was already in my bed. Tonight was a chilly night. Luckily I had Paul to keep me warm.

" You okay" He asked as I got into bed.

" Yes I think I am" I said smiling. I kissed his lips and cuddled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me closer to him. I took in his scent and listened to the drum of his heart. Paul was mine and I was his. Within minutes Paul's breathing had lowered a little. I closed my eyes listening to the sound of his heartbeat. I had my own personal wolf and he was all mine. Ive only seen his Wolf once and I wanted to see it again. I finally fell asleep thinking of my silver wolf.

**Once again sorry for the Delay, been extremly busy my end. Review and tell me your thoughts. Ms Inferno**


	10. Permission

**A/N : I Do Not own Twilight, Nor do I own any of the Characters mention within this story, only my own.. in the future.. maybe :)**

**Warning: This Chapter has a little bit more then usual. I don't usually wrote stuff like this. But I thought Id give it a try, for future stories. Not going to change the Rating to this story, unless it's in high demand.**

**Permission **

**Paul PoV **

It had been a month since Charlie returned. I haven't seen much of Mia, because she has been to busy with school. Mia graduates in a week time and has been studying for her final all week.

" Paul can you get me a pop" she asked, sitting in the living room. I went to he fridge and bought the pop with me.

" Here" I said handing it to her. She looked up at me and smiled.

" Thank you baby" She said kissing my cheek. Her head was right back down again studying. Charlie got his job back with the Police. He said he was Charlie's younger brother that he never spoke about. No one suspected a thing which was perfect for him. The Cullens have been around a lot more. They keep an eye on Charlie just incase he slips. Mia sighed in frustration at her book and threw it across the room.

" This is fucking annoying" She vented laying back on the floor. I took this opportunity to lay down next to her. She cuddled into me right away and sighed again.

" How about I take you out tonight" I suggested. She sat up and looked at me and nodded. So we headed out the door and into her car. I took her to our local diner. Mia's eyes lit up as we pulled up.

" I haven't been here in forever" She said. She took my hand as we walked in the door. We sat down and Kim came and took our order. A lot of the local teenagers worked at the diner. Mia sipped her milkshake and rolled her eyes.

" Oh My God so good" She said. We made small talk for the rest of the dinner. Things were getting pretty serious between us now. I spend almost every night at her house. Our make out sessions have become more intense. We still haven't gone all the way yet, but I did not want to push her. Sure we have done a little foreplay but that is about it. My inner wolf wanted to claim her and mark her. But I had to control him and it was starting to become difficult. Mia looked content eating her sundae. After her final mouthful I went and paid the bill.

" Evening Paul" Kim said taking my money.

" Evening Kim" I said back

" You know you two make a great couple. Invite me to the wedding though okay" she said with a wink and walked away. I just stood there, I had not thought about marriage yet. I mean sure one day I wanted to get married everyone does. I looked over at Mia chatting with Kim. She gave me a small wave and walked over to me.

" So Kim told me what she said" She said with a small smile.

" Yeah kind of threw me off a little" I said nervous.

Id say yes if you ever asked me" Mia then said walking away.

* * *

**Mia PoV **

I did not just say that out loud. Tell me he did not hear what I had said. I turned around and Paul was just staring at me.

" Everything okay" I said as we got into the car. He just nodded and got in and drove away. When we pulled up to the house I felt sad. My mind started to race did I upset him? Wasn't he ready for marriage? Paul must have picked up on my emotions.

" Everything okay" He said taking my hand.

" Not really" I said truthfully. We walked inside the house and headed for my room. I sat on my bed and sighed. I think Ive just ruined this for myself. I was just waiting for him to end it. Imprint or not I knew I must have scared him away. Paul just looked at me with a confused face.

" Mia let me into your head" He whispered.

" I'm scared you're going to dump me. I scared you away with the hole marriage thing. Its just came out sure Ive thought about it, what girl doesn't. But looking at your face after, I got scared. I Love you Paul and I do not want to lose you" I said almost crying now. Paul came up to me and wrapped me into his arms.

" Mia don't be silly I am never leaving you. And yes your comment stunned me a little. Ive been thinking too and I want to get married to you. Just I need to ask your father's permission. I want to do it the right way" He then said. I felt him smile against me as my heart beat picked up. Paul wanted to marry me, Paul wanted to be my husband. He wanted someone like me to be his wife. So many emotions, were running through me right now.

" Mia" He then said, looking at me.

" There is no rush Paul, we have forever right" I then said.

" Yes Mia we do" He said smiling. I took his hand and lead him to the bathroom. I then undressed and hoped into the shower.

" Mia are you sure, I mean we've never done this before" He said.

" Yes Paul I am, now join me. We have pretty much seen one another naked, just never showered together" I said. I could hear slowly undress himself. I then felt his arms wrap around my body. We fitted together perfectly.

" No wash me" I said handing him the wash cloth.

* * *

**Paul PoV **

Mia handed me her wash cloth. I poured some body wash onto it and started washing her. She let out a slight moan as I slowly rubbed her back. I could smell her arousal in the shower. My inner animal wanted to escape, but I held him back. After scrubbing her down she returned the favor.

Her small hands started rubbing my body up and down. She then kissed me. We started a heated make out session in the shower. I could not take much more of this. I then pushed her against the shower wall growled.

" Mia I cannot control him much longer" I whispered nipping at her neck.

" Then let him go Paul, I'm ready" She said. I growled again and continued making out with her.

" It will hurt and I will mark you" I then warned her.

" Maybe the shower will sooth the pain a little" She said with a dead sexy smirk. I let her off the wall and pressed her front against it. I spread her legs apart and leaned into her neck.

" You ready" I said and she nodded. I slowly started to touch every part of her body. I tried to make her relax a little which sort of worked. I then leveled myself to her entrance.

" I'm ready" She then whispered.

* * *

**Mia PoV **

I woke up in my bed. I sat up and stretched almost screaming in pain.

" Fuck" I cursed. Memories of last night came flooding back. I looked next to me and Paul was gone. I then looked under the sheets and slowly looked away. I slowly made my way over to the mirror. I stood there naked looking at my body. From the hips down to my upper inner thigh was bruised. I felt a small sting in my neck also. I moved my hair out the way and rubbed over a mark. I turned slightly and saw a bite mark.

Not just any bite mark, but Paul's. Paul had finally marked me, which makes everything more official. Sure we are already, but this was much deeper than that. It did not hurt though surprisingly. I walked to the shower and got under the water. The heat relaxed my aching body a little. Today was a day of school for me. I got dressed into my sweats and Paul's soccer jersey. I headed downstairs and made me some breakfast. On the fridge was a note from Paul.

_Mia had to patrol early this morning. Sorry I cannot be there to make you feel better. I'm sorry for hurting you baby, Love Paul x _

I smiled walking to the front room. On the floor was the book I threw. I saw on the couch and took the book to my hand. Today was going to be a long ass day to study.

* * *

**Paul PoV **

I stood outside the Police station. Charlie's cruiser was parked in the parking lot. A few cops walked by and eyed me up and down. I was debating on whether to go in or not. I was going to ask Charlie permission to marry his daughter. Last night had pretty much sealed the deal for me. Mia was willing to wait but I wanted to surprise her. Suddenly Charlie came out and he looked right over at me.

" Paul" He just said.

" Morning Charlie can we talk" I said and he nodded. The diner was just down the street. Everyone on the Res knew what Charlie was. We made our way in and once again Kim was working.

" Morning Paul and Charlie" She said with a smile.

" Don't you ever go home" Charlie asked smiling.

" I would but we are low staffed. I am taking so much over time I do not have time for anything" Kim sighed.

" I shall speak to Mia about taking a job here" Charlie then said. Kim just nodded and took our order. Charlie of course was not eating anything. Charlie's face look disgusted at the pancakes infront of me.

" Make this quick, the food is making me feel sick" Charlie said.

" Vampire's cannot get sick" I then said back. Charlie then started to chuckle slightly.

" Something I am still getting used too" He said.

" Reason I bought you here was to ask you something" I said. I took a swig of my orange juice and took a deep breath.

" Let me guess you want to marry my daughter, and want my permission" He then said. I just nodded how did he know what I was going to say.

" Yes sir that would be it" I said not knowing what else to say.

" Break her heart and I shall break you. She is my only daughter, and you have my permission" He then said.

" Thank you" I said shaking his hand.

" Now I have to go back to work" He said excusing himself. Kim then came over and sat down.

" He said yes then" She smiled. I just nodded and she smiled.

" Well that's just great Paul. I am really happy for you, but you need to tell the guys" She said cleaning the table. I quickly ran to Mia's and opened the door.

" Mia" I said. I walked into the living room and she was asleep. Her book was on her chest open. I carried her to her room and placed her on the bed. I layed down next to her, and she instantly snuggled into my side.

" Welcome back" She whispered getting her self comfy. I held her tighter and kissed her hair.

" I Love you" I said, she mumbled the same back. I lay there with my angel in my arm's. Marrying Mia would complete me, better yet even kids. Mia would make a great mom and a great wife. Now all I had to do was get a ring and pick a day when to propose.

" My wolf" Mia said in her sleep. I smiled looked down at her.

" Always yours" I said closing my eyes.

**Review and tell me your thoughts. Ms Inferno**


	11. Graduation

**A/N : I Do Not own Twilight, Nor do I own any of the Characters mention within this story, only my own.. in the future.. maybe :)**

**A/N Sorry for the delay, been caught up in my TV shows. But I promise there will be more Frequent updates.**

**Graduation**

**Paul PoV**

" What about this one" Leah said pointing at a ring. Today I was ring shopping for Mia. I had no clue of what I was going to get. Leah decided she wanted to come with to help. So far we have been to 20 different jewelers.

" Can I help you" Came a woman's voice. I looked up and saw a snooty looking women.

" Yes we are looking for an engagement ring" Leah than said. The women looked between us. Her brown eyes just staring. It did not help that I was in next to nothing and Leah the same.

" What range" She than asked.

" Between Two and three Thousand" I then said. The women just looked and coughed.

" We do not have anything here by that range. We cater to the how would you say it, upper class" She said. I could feel slowly started to shake.

" And what are we then huh" She said almost flying over the counter.

" You know what screw your business let's go" She than said grabbing my hand. Leah started to cool off a little and looked at me.

" Stupid bitch" She muttered as we got into my truck. We started a slow drive back to La Push. Seattle hadn't been the best day for us. On the way to the Res Leah looked at me and smiled.

" What about Li's place" She than said.

" Why didn't we think about that before" I then said turning my truck around. Li was a well respected elder. He owned a medium sized shop on the Res. He specialised in all tribal related stuff. Tattoo's, books, Jewelry, clothing, medicine everything. We pulled up to his store and smiled. Li's place has never changed since the day he opened it. We walked inside and the smell of vanilla essence hit our nose. His wife came out from back and welcomed us with a smile.

" Afternoon Leah and Paul" She smiled.

" Is that little Lee Lee" Li then said, coming from the stock room.

" Yes sir it is" Leah said making her way over. Li examined her and then smiled.

" And this is your imprint" He looked at me. He cracked a smile and then made his way over.

" I'm just joking I know your not together, what can we help you with" He then said.

" Well I need a Engagement ring for my Imprint Mia" I said nervously. Then it dawned on him and his wife.

" Mia Swan" she said, and her eye's lit up.

" Finally" She said dragging me over to a small glass stand.

" My predictions were correct" She whispered. Li wife was a spirit in her own way. She could use items of people and predict things. A while ago she took a piece of my hair and told me this day would happen. She presented to me a small velvet case full of rings.

" Now what does the women like" She said.

" She likes Silver and Delicate. She is a girly girl and likes sparkle and bling. She has a thing for silver and my wolf" I said smiling. Rosa smiled and closed her eyes. Her hands circled over the small case and stopped. She opened her eyes and smiled picking up the ring.

She placed it in my hand and I looked down. It was perfect, It was everything I was looking for. It was a medium thickness silver band. On each side was three small Topaz gems. In the middle was a Diamond wolf. It reminded me of my wolf and I smiled.

" Perfect" I said. She looked at me and smiled.

" That was just the wedding ring, this is your engagement ring" She said handing me another. It was the same type of band just missing the wolf.

" How much" I said ready to get my money out.

" None of that now, Ive been waiting almost two years for this. My husband made this especially for this moment, consider it 'I told you so' gift" She said with a smug look on her face. I proceeded to pick out my band and smiled at her.

" Thank you Rosa" I said giving her a hug.

" Just send me the invite" She said. I purchased some incense sticks and candles for my house. Mia would be moving in with me and I wanted her to feel at home. Leah had three bags worth of crap.

" What is the time" I then said driving away.

" You have a couple of hours yet, come Emily needs us." Emily was throwing a mini party for Mia. She needed our help setting everything up down the beach. I sent her a quick text before entering Emily's and smiled.

" Soon Mia" I said smiling

* * *

**Mia PoV **

Okay Robe check, hat check. I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. Today I was graduating, all my hard work had paid off. I got all A's and higher in my exams. I got made Valedictorian and I had no speech.

" Mia you ready" My dad yelled. I looked again and smiled. My phone buzzed on counter, it was a text from Paul

**Cannot wait to see my baby graduate. I Love You and I shall see you there. Be warned the pack will embarrass the crap out of you. You've been warned baby x**

I closed my phone and gulped. That was great, that is just what I needed. I made my way downstairs and my dad was waiting.

" You look good Mia" He said smiling. I looked down and disagreed. Alice insisted on buying me this outfit. It was baby blue and white summer dress. Came just above the knees and hugged my curves. She bought me matching wedges also. I followed Charlie into his new car as we drove down to the school.

A small amount had already gathered there. I made my way into the gym and went on stage. The principal ran through the order of which things would be done. I looked ahead of me and smiled. My father was there with the Cullens and his mate. I made my way over and cleared my throat.

" You must be my daddies mate" I said sticking my hand out. She scrunched her nose and smiled.

" You smell of them, but yes I am Irina" The women said. Her voice sounding like wind chimes. I nodded and then looked at my dad and smiled. Slowly the gym started to fill with parents. All the students sat in the classroom and waited for it to begin.

" Welcome everyone. Allow me to introduce the Graduating class of 2012" The principal said. With that the doors opened and I led my class to the front.

" Go Mia" The wolf pack started chanting. I blushed and made my way to the stage. Teachers were talking about random nonsense I did not care for.

" And now our Valedictorian Mia Swan" Came the principals voice. Everyone clapped but the wolf pack clapped louder. I stood at the podium and looked out infront of me.

" Thank you all for coming, I should have something written down but I don't. I would like to start by thanking each teacher for putting up with our bullshit this past year. Congratulations to all my class mates for passing their exams. Now it's time to stand on our own two feet.

Now is the time to make mistakes, that will eventually lead to happiness. I wish everyone one of my class mates luck" I didn't know what else to say. Everyone stood and started to clap. The wolf pack started to holla louder. My father looked amused as they towered over everyone else. I made my way down the stairs to after collecting my diploma.

" Mia" Came his husky voice. I turned around and was met by silver eyes. Paul leaned down and kissed me ever so gently.

" Congratulation boo" He cooed into my ear. The rest of the pack came over and congratulated me. I looked over as Angela called my name. She made her way over and wrapped me in a hug.

" We did it" She said almost crying.

" Oh shit" Quil then said. He nudged what look liked Seth who was staring at Ang.

" Seth allow me to introduce you. This is my brainy yet ever so sexy friend Angela Webber. And Ang this is the resident sweet heart and handsome Seth Clearwater" I said with a smile. I lead Paul outside along with the pack. I looked back in and Ang was laughing.

" Well done baby" My dad then said. He had bought Irina over and the pack growled.

" Hey now this is Irina, she is friends with Carlisle. I apologize for my pack" Sam then said. Irina nodded and looked at me.

" Well done hun" She said smiling. I thanked her and the crowds slowly started to die down.

" Mia a word" Came Ang's voice. She pulled me aside and took a deep breath.

" You knew" Was all she said. I just nodded and she smiled.

" He imprinted on me, is that what Paul is to you" And i nodded again. Ang nodded and looked over at Seth.

" Guess I have alot to listen too then huh" She said shrugging.

" You have no idea" I said linking her arm. We made our way back over and Paul was smiling.

" You ready" He whispered. I looked at him and he had a smirk on his face.

" For what" I said looking at his face. The pack was smiling behind him, what are they hiding.

" You will have to wait and see my love" He said leading me to his truck.

" Paul what is going on" I said. He got out a blind fold from his pocket.

" Put this on" He said. He looked me in the eyes he looked serious. I put it on and then everything went dark. The truck had stopped and he got out. Then my door opened and the breeze hit me. We were down La Push, on the beach. I could hear the waves crash against the cliff face. I could smell cooking and the smell of burning drift wood.

" Paul what are we doing at the beach" I then said as he took my hand.

" Wait, how did you know" He then asked.

" I can smell the water" I said smiling. I could tell he rolled his eyes and we started to walk. I could feel the sand against me feet. We then stopped and for a few minutes I was alone.

" Take it off" I heard Paul say. I untied the blindfold and opened my eyes.

**" SURPRISE"** Everyone shouted. I almost fainted at the scene before me. It had taken me by surprise. Paul came over and walked me over. I quickly wiped my eyes and took a deep breath. Emily and the gang had set out a small buffet. There were a few tables filled with food. A small tent for drinks and a dance floor.

" Why" Was all I said.

" Well Mia you've graduated. So we decided as a Family to throw you and now our newest imprint a party" Leah then said. She walked over to Ang and gave her a hug. She then gave her a bracelet which Ang put on.

" Welcome to my family" I heard her whisper in Ang's ear. Seth came over and planted kisses down her neck.

" Now get some food before it all goes" Emily said dragging me away. I stacked my plate with chicken wings and pasta. I got my self a beer and sat down on one log by the fire.

" How does it feel" Ang then said sitting next to me.

" Feel's great" I said sipping my beer.

" Any Idea's for Collage" She said nibbling her chips.

" Nope I am staying right here with Paul. I wanted to go to collage and get a degree is something, but I am doing a Online collage" Ang then looked at me and smiled.

" What a great Idea, think I might do the same" She clinked her beer with mine. We continued talking until the sun slowly started to set.

* * *

**Paul PoV **

Mia was happily chatting away with Angela. Seth kept looking over with a small smile.

" She truly is perfect" He said taking a bite of his chicken wing. I drank more of my beer. My nerves started to kick into overdrive. I was going to propose to Mia very soon. The ring was burning a hole in my pocket.

" So man you ready" Jake then said. I looked at him and fake smiled.

" Of course I am" I said trying to be arrogant.

" Liar, it's okay man. I know your scared but once it's done you will realize that there was nothing to be scared off" He said, making sense.

" Just go for it" Quil then said. I finished my beer and took a deep breath. I made my way over to Mia and stood infront of her.

" Mia can we talk" I then said. She looked at me and nodded.

" Ill be right back" She said to Angela. I walked her away towards the cliffs. The sun had not set, which I was thankful for. I stood there staring at Mia like a lost puppy.

" Mia" I whispered taking her hand. This is it Paul its' now or never. I slowly got down to one knee and took a deep breath.

" Paul what are you doing" Mia asked me. I looked up at her and smiled.

" Something I should have done from the start" I said with a smirk.

**Review and tell me your thoughts. Ms Inferno**


	12. She Said Yes!

**A/N : I Do Not own Twilight, Nor do I own any of the Characters mention within this story, only my own.. in the future.. maybe :)**

**A/N Sorry for the delay, But Ive had a writers block for the longest time with this story. Plus Ive been working on my other Story She Wolf.**

**She Said Yes! **

_Previously... _

_" Mia" I whispered taking her hand. This is it Paul its' now or never. I slowly got down to one knee and took a deep breath. _

_" Paul what are you doing" Mia asked me. I looked up at her and smiled. _

_" Something I should have done from the start" I said with a smirk._

**Mia POV **

As Paul got down on one knee, I looked at him shock. He had his smirk plastered over his face. My heart started to race as he took my hand. Oh god he was going to do it.

" Mia I've liked you for a while. The imprint finally made me see what I want and need. You are my life now, and I want to spend forever with you Imprint or not. Mia will you marry me?" Paul then opened a small velvet box and placed it in my hand. The ring was beautiful it was perfect. Topaz was my favorite gem, and I loved it.

" Paul yes, yes I will marry you" I then said, tears escaping my eyes. Paul then placed the ring on my finger. It fit perfectly and I just stared at it. Suddenly it weight a tone on my left hand. Paul then stood up and leant in to kiss me.

" Did you ask Charlie" Was the first thing I asked after our kiss.

" Yes I did, and he have me his blessing" He said with a small smile.

" Let's head back, I'm pretty sure the pack are all waiting on us" I then said. I took his hand and smiled, this was my forever.

* * *

**Paul POV **

When she said yes my heart skipped a beat. We were back at the beach and Mia was swarmed by the girls. I could here them whisper and giggle.

" She actually said yes" Came Jakes voice. I looked up from my food and smiled.

" That she did"

" Treat her right Paul" He said in a stern voice.

" Your turn next black" I then said back. He took a deep breath and smiled.

" Maybe" He said laughing grabbing a plate of food. The rest of the evening went by fast. Mia and Leah were talking about something. All the imprints were cuddled by the fire. Mia kept stealing glance's every once in a while. Leah then stood up and made her way to Jake whispering something in his ear. He nodded as she cuddled into him.

" Hey you" Mia said sitting between my legs. Her scent filled my nostrils and I was home.

" So when you going to see the Cullens" I then said, kissing her neck gently.

" In the morning" she whispered. I could tell by her tone that she was almost asleep. I looked at Sam and he nodded. I picked up Mia and slowly walked to her car.

" Bye" I shouted back to everyone. The drive home was fast and quite. I opened my front door and carried Mia to my room. I put her on the bed under a thin sheet.

" Night my love" I said kissing her cheek. She mumbled something and then rolled over. I quickly left a note and out the front door I went. Mia had made me the happiest man in the world.

" Evening" Seth said. I just nodded and we phased and ran our perimeter.

* * *

**Mia POV **

I woke up to a empty bed. There was a note left by Paul saying he had to patrol. I looked around his room and smiled at the bathroom door. Sitting there was a small bag, my bag full of clean clothes. I quickly hoped in the shower. The water felt good against my skin. I looked at my ring as I was getting dressed. The ring fit perfectly on my finger. Paul surprised me when he said it was custom made.

I would have to thank the little store for getting it so right. I grabbed a cereal bar and headed out the door. Knowing Esme she would already be cooking me something. I got into my car and started heading towards Forks. The winding road leading to there house seemed to go on forever.

When I finally arrived Alice was waiting by the door. Bouncing up and down as Jasper was trying to calm her down. I shot Paul a quick text and took a deep breath. I wasn't out the car five seconds before Alice was next to me. She grabbed my hand and examined the ring.

" Very nice indeed" She muttered and lead me into the house. Charlie and Emmett were watching football.

" Hey dad" I said sitting next to him. He looked around and then straight at my ring finger.

" Pretty fancy" He said, eyes back on the football.

" Yeah Paul said it was custom made before we even got together" I said with a smile.

" Ah Rosa and Li how are they" He then asked. We continued making small talk whilst he watched football.

" Mia I made you some lunch dear" Esme said leading me to the kitchen. On the kitchen bar was a small spread of food. Sandwich's, chicken, pizza everything.

" Oh Esme you shouldn't have" I said giving her a hug. Esme was like a mum to me. She filled a void that Renee left a long time ago.

" It was my pleasure dear, everything you don't eat will be put in containers for you to take home" She said rubbing my arm. Irina then came into the kitchen and stood opposite me.

" Mia you okay with everything" She then said. I sipped my juice and smiled.

" I'm a little freaked yes, but I'm happy" I said. Plus another mum wouldn't hurt me.

" I'm just checking because I'm with your father and all" she said with a small smile.

" As long as he is happy, then I'm happy" I said taking a bite of my sandwich. Irina was a pretty nice person once we started talking. My phone buzzed and a smile spread across my face.

" Lover boy" Irina said and I nodded. I quickly text back and headed for the living room.

" I have to go now, I seem to have something important to do" I said smiling still. Charlie stood up and made his way over to me.

" We'll speak soon okay Mia" My dad said to me. I made my rounds and then looked at Irina.

" It was nice to getting to know you mum" I said with a small smile. Irina's face lit up and smiled.

" Pleasure is all mine dear" she said cuddling into Charlie. I made my way to La Push. Paul's text still playing on my mind. I was met at the border by my silver wolf. He quickly phased and made his way over to me.

" Mia" He said giving me a kiss. Then he backed away and scrunched his nose at me.

" You stink" He said playfully. I just shrugged him off and drove to his place. When we walked in the girls where all sitting around talking.

" Mia" they all said, handing me some wine. Paul gave me a kiss and then left me alone.

" So wedding planning" Leah said with a smile. I sat down and looked down at the spread of books.

" Where did you get all this" I asked.

" Well women of the tribe, its a tradition to have this stuff. It's all stuff handed down from generation to generation." Emily said

" But we've made it our own. We added the old and added the new" Kim then said. She handed me a small book full of dresses. One look at the price and I put the book down.

" This is way to much" I said sipping my wine.

" No it's not. With money from Paul, and your Dad you'll have enough" Leah then said.

" Where did Paul go" I then asked.

" Pack stuff" Kim just shrugged.

The night carried on until the early hours.

" Dam its 4am already" I said stretching. We had spent almost 10 hours looking through bridal stuff. But the end result was perfect. I had a dress, venue, flowers and food. Emily and the girls left shortly after taking the books with them. They didn't want Paul or the guys snooping.

I made my way to Paul's room. I grabbed a clean towel and headed for the shower. Paul had supplied me with everything. I made my way to the bedroom to get changed. Paul had given me a entire dresser and wardrobe. I dropped the towel and got changed. I climbed into Paul's bed and turned on the TV.

* * *

**Paul POV **

" So is this everything you want" Seth asked me. I looked down at my list and nodded. In the morning I would go with Seth to get my suit.

" Well not everything" I then said and he looked at me.

" Will you be my Best man" I asked. He looked at me for a second and then smiled.

" Oh yes Paul, I will" He said in a sissy voice. I started laughing, which made him laugh.

" If I know Mia and her style we will match perfectly" I said handing my list to Billy. Billy was still chuckling slightly. Billy knew a guy that could make my suit for me.

" Hey" Came Leah's voice through the house.

" You guys done" Jake then asked making his way over to Leah.

" Yes we are and we are extremely happy, with her choices" She said smirking.

" Remember Paul your on patrol tonight" Sam said. I nodded and said my goodbye's. I phased and ran back to my house. Mia's scent was all around. I quietly walked into the house and my stomach growled at me. I went too the fridge and smiled. Mia had bought home some of Esme's cooking.

Emily by far was better but this came a close second. I finished the wings and the pizza. I headed to my bed and found my angel sleeping. She had a small smile on her face. I dropped my shorts and climbed into the bed next to her. almost instantly her arms wrapped around me.

" Love you" She whispered kissing my chest.

" You too baby girl" I said. I flicked through the channels a few times before turning the TV off. Mia was peacefully sleeping

**Review and tell me your thoughts. Ms Inferno**


End file.
